The tusso states
Overview The tusso states are a group of duchy and kingdoms in the far south on the tussio river. The Tusso are split into 3 main kingdoms, Tarso the strongest one in the middle, Civonso the northern one and in the east Esso. They are seen as a backwater, weak, and not part of Votia. They follow the Free church but with less link to the to the The Covenant Church than the other kingdoms. They don’t go far from their own lands, keeping to themselves. To the north is the braxk Empire who keep the powers of the tusso states in check and tries to keep them weak and disunited. Culture The Tusso are one of the most culturally distinct from the outhers not being part of the Covenant Empire. they follow the Free Church but there religion is closer to their old ways than the other powers. The Tusso never got raided by the Eastern nomads. In there Culture leadership is less in the hands of one person but nobles and they act as a group. this leads to them infighting and any kingdom doing a few things at once. one noble could start a war and some other is allying them. The 3 main kingdoms Tarso Tarso is the stongest kingdom in the Tusso states and the center of the Tusso people. They are the main kingdom fighting and defeating defending the smaller starts from the Braxkis Empire. Tarso is in the act of interrelating its self as the Tusso leader and gaining power over its other Tusso rivals. As they are on the Tusso river and down stream from the other Tusso powers all trade goes through them and is the Center of the trade lines making them the richest. Goals Tarso wants to become the Tusso Empire and own all the Tusso lands. As the strongest they are on the way to doing this. after uniting the Tusso States they want to take southern lands of the Braxkis Empire that have Tusso people living in them and unite all Tusso people. A long goal of the Tusso people is to get a buffer land btween them and the nomads to the east so they soon plan on marching east and taking as much as they can. relation with The Braxkis Empire Tarso is the strongest of the Tusso States and so is the main one who haves to defeat the other Tusso States. Tarso wants to take the lands that have tusso people in it for them selfs. The Braxkis Empire has for many years tried to keep the Tusso States weak and dis united so stay the strongest power in the area. Tarso is planing to go to war with the Braxkis Empire to help unite the Tusso states, take the Tusso lands own by Braxkis and become a great power. Esso Esso is the farest east out of the Tusso kingdoms and is taking a beating from the eastern nomads. This has weaken them and makes them to weak to unite the Tusso people and easy to be taken over by Tarso. they are on the Tusso river and most of their people and power live on it and not much else. as they are at the end of the known world not much trade goes through them. They are the far from all the other Tusso States and can't do much with them. Civonso Civonso is north of the other Tusso kingdoms and is far from the other Tusso States and can't do much with them. they have been the pushing bag of the Braxkis Empire and is weaken much by them. They have the Tusso river going through it, and must of the kingdom is base of the river. This kingdom is weak and is bordering Tarso and Braxkis Empire. History The Tusso people have been in the area for a long time in tribes and small trading citys on the cost for must of the ancient history. but when the Covenant Empire started to get near refugees started to come into the lands making the own citys. the Tusso people started to see the citys and move into. the first citys the refugees are still some of the biggest citys like Sofvew the capital of Tarso. They never became part of the Covenant Empire being on the border of it. It did take in many ideas of the Empire and started to make some of its own kingdoms. When the Covenant Empire tried to conquer the Tusso Kingdoms could fight them off because the Covenant Empire was so far from home. When the Eastern nomads came the Tusso States was not conquered and became one of the few lands not to be part of the Eastern nomads. The next few hundred years is just dis united states fighting themselves. when the Braxkis Empire started to push in, the Tusso states could not fight them off with no strong kingdom. later the Braxkis Empire not having the power to take all of the Tusso Lands just trys to keep them dis united and metal in the area. Now the Braxkis Empire is weak Tarso can unite the area and become a great power pushing far from their own lands.